phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bobtherandomguy/The Plant within
Hello once again, I'm Bob and this is the Blog of Bob, for those of you who don't know/remember me, I'm the Random Guy, who came up with several crackpot theories, some of which seem to have become lost to the sands of time (side note: if anyone can find those I would appreciate it). Anywhoodles enough about that, as we all know Perry the Platypus is an O.W.C.A. Agent who disguises himself as a mindless (though beloved) pet platypus for the Flynn-Fletcher family of Danville, Tri-State Area. But we also know he is not the only O.W.C.A. agent on his own street, and one episode suggests in his own household for a time there. Pinky the Chihuahua in my eyes was not an agent before the Summer the series mostly takes place, he in fact became an agent inadvertently, as you no doubt recall, his owner Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ended up with Perry's hat and because Phineas Flynn (the object of her affection) told her it was a "nice hat" she (probably) kept it, now not to disparage Isabella, but she strikes me as the type of person who would dress up her pet, and thus has him wear the mysterious fedora and he was soon mistaken for an Agent by O.W.C.A. Agents who were keeping an eye on the street, when Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz moved in, he was soon placed with Admiral Wanda Acronym in a never-ending battle with the vain Professor Esmeralda Poofenplotz...well never-ending might be stretching it as he thanks to his comprehensive knowledge of computers and as Major Monogram said "He needs the hours". Now my friends I bring you to Planty the Potted Plant, Planty was essentially created by Dr. D himself, during a day in which Perry was busy with Dennis the Rogue Rabbit and yet Planty still manages to foil Doof's Dog-Biscuit-inator, Planty was then recruited by Major Monogram at the end of the episode in a ceremony attended only by Monogram and Carl Karl, later on Planty appeared once more this time having his identity compromised when his hat landed on his head in front of Linda Flynn-Fletcher and thus being forced to relocate away from his host family. The question is why was he placed with the Flynn-Fletcher's at all? There are a few theories, first and most innocently is 1) he was simply learning from Perry and thus had a cover identity that allowed him to watch the Senior Agent, but of course we have evidence Perry doesn't like working with others and at no time is it implied he even knows Planty exists. This brings me to my second theory, Planty was dispatched by Monogram in case there was further evidence of collaboration between Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher and Dr. Doofenshmirtz (as Monogram and Carl believed and which they personally witnessed and remember even if no one else does...except maybe Phineas if The final song is actually canon which I doubt because for one thing no one should have any knowledge of Hockey Z-9, because It doesn't happen until Winter Break...plus the whole You'll just have to wait ten years" thing to Isabella). Monogram may have anticipated another Rogue Rabbit situation, after all before going Rogue, Dennis was clearly a highly skilled agent in his own right, what if Perry, An agent known for his foemance with his nemesis, were to turn to evil. He'd have a reason, unentangled by O.W.C.A. regulations, he could reveal his identity to the boys, and make them a great asset. It is thus my theory that Planty was a Plant in all senses of the word. Existing right under Perry's duckbilled nose. Where is Planty now? I have a few theories on that too. *Acting as a covert agent at the Danville Botanical Gardens. *Sitting on the desk of a high ranking member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. just in case. *Shadowing another O.W.C.A. Agent, just in case they go rogue. *Watching a certain High School Science teacher, who might fall off the wagon, who couldn't tell his nemesis was the same platypus as any other platypus he ran into...would you really want him teaching your kids? Conclusion Was Pinky recruited to keep an eye on Perry? Maybe, I think it was just odd coincidental, but to me Planty was indeed sent to keep an eye on a platypus who already fooled those who loved him most into believing he was less than he was. Kinda sad if you think about it. Category:Inactive blogs